gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
It Must Have Been Love
It Must Have Been Love ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der sechsten Staffel, Ort der Qualen, Teil 2, und wird von Kitty und Spencer mit den New Directions bei den Invitationals gesungen. Während der Performance sieht man Blaine und Kurt, die von Sue in einem unechten Aufzug gefangen gehalten und von ihr angewiesen werden, sich zu küssen, wenn sie entkommen wollen. Sie entscheiden sich dafür und machen sich anschließend auf den Weg zu den Invitationals. Das Original stammt von Roxette aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Pretty Woman" aus dem Jahr 1990. Lyrics Beide: It must have been love But it's over now Lay a whisper on my pillow Leave the winter on the ground I wake up lonely, there's air of silence In the bedroom and all around Touch me now, I close my eyes And dream away Beide mit New Directions: It must have been love but it's over now It must have been good but I lost it somehow It must have been love but it's over now From the moment we touched til the time had run out Kitty mit Spencer (New Directions): Make-believing we're together That I'm sheltered by your heart But in-and-outside (In-and-outside) I've turned to water Like a teardrop in your palm (In your palm) And it's a hard winters day I dream away Oh, oh Beide mit New Directions (New Directions): It must have been love (Must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) It's all that I wanted Spencer mit New Directions: Now I'm living without (Kitty: Living without) Beide mit New Directions: It must have been love but it's over now Kitty mit New Directions: It's where the water flows (Spencer: It's where the water flows) Kitty: It's where the wind blows (Spencer: Whoa-oh) Spencer mit Kitty und New Directions: Where the wind blows Kitty: Yeah, yeah New Directions: Where the wind blows (Beide: Blows) Kitty mit Spencer und New Directions (New Directions): It must have been love (It must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) It must have been good but I lost it somehow It must have been love (It must have been love) But it's over now (But it's over now) From the moment we touched til the time had run out Beide: Yeah Kitty mit Spencer und New Directions (Kitty mit New Directions): It must have been love (but it's over now) It was all that I wanted now I'm living without It must have been love but it's over now Kitty mit Spencer (New Directions): It's where the water flows It's where the wind blows (Where the wind blows) It must have been love (Must have been love) But it's over now Oh-oh It must have been love (Must have been love) It must have been love (Must have been love) Beide: Must have been love Trivia *Das ist Kittys letztes Duett in der Serie. *Das ist Spencers einziges Duett in der Serie. *Während Sues Rückblenden während All Out of Love ist zu sehen, wie sie für "Pretty Woman" vorspricht, auf dessen Soundtrack der Song zu finden ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Spencer Porter Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde Kategorie:Artikel des Monats